Forget Me Not
by Yurri-chan
Summary: The time was World War III, can a single flower and a personification's rebellion save the world? This story involves Hetalia OCs, if you do not enjoy this kind of fic then please read something you do enjoy! :3 R
1. The Fall

Hello everyone, back with a new/old story? Basically something I never thought to post is all. I saw that people actually still read my shit so I decided I might as well post something again. So this is an OC story in case you can't read summaries, and it takes place during World War III, if you have read my other Hetalia works you might know that I've done such things in the past. This has an ounce of shipping if I remember right but hopefully nothing that will piss people off.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or the OC Alaska, Madrid, or Berlin. Berlin and Alaska belong to Akita Star and Madrid belongs to Mimzy. I own the OC Paris, please do not use any of these characters or this story without my permission.

Thank you! And enjoy the story!

* * *

Paris let out a groan as some boring countries went on about how their idea was better than everyone elses and that anyone who disagreed sucked or something like that. It was all white noise to her in the end, since none of it was in the _least _bit impressive. In an effort to be entertained, she looked around the table trying to spot something that could be used for gossip later with Hungary or to entertain the spanish girl for a while.

Italy was drawing something on his official paperwork, the colored highlighters that Germany probably bought for him were being put to use.

Germany wasn't paying much attention for once, something notable among this crowd, and he seemed to be paying more attention to a little box in his hand.

Japan was writing down information, like it would be any use to his country, but who knows maybe he was making notes for a new doujinshi.

America seemed to be doing fine, although instead of yelling about heroes like he usually did, he locked eyes with Paris and gave an embarrassed smile.

France was right next to the parisian of course, flirting with someone whom she couldn't see for some odd reason.

England seemed to be eyeing Madrid, no that big of a surprise but hopefully Spain wouldn't catch on to the affair.

Russia was smiling like usual, talking casually to China, as usual, did anything change with that country?!

China was bragging about his food and culture while being countered by some countries about how his people weren't happy, which he countered with Japan's unusual sleep deprived deaths.

Paris leaned over a bit and finally caught sight of whom France was flirting with, but of course it was Canada, who seemed to be enjoying it.

Nothing seemed to interesting until she spotted a highly nervous Alaska trying to hide behind America, and as seeing the presentation area was empty, she was supposed to present next.

Now Paris had an odd relationship with the blonde Alaskan, that many seemed to question for it seemed to impossible and just to opposite. (The same could be said for her relations with the others.) But Paris got along with Alaska better than with majority of the world, and she was willing to listen to **whatever** she had to say.

The meeting room was incredibly loud, and Paris thought her friend deserves **everyone's **attention. So she got up from her seat and walked around to Germany's spot and tapped him on the shoulder, making him go into his control freak mode.

Works every time.

After some coaxing from both her boyfriend and brothers, the blonde finally came up to the front with flushed cheeks.

"H-hello everyone, I'm glad to get your attention today for I have a very big proposal to help unite and improve our homes! This project I have set up requires **everyone's **participation. No state, territory, country, province, micronation, city, island, ex country, empire, and strip of land will be left out!"

This statement sent about whispers at the table which were quickly silenced by a german glare.

Alaska took a deep breath and then put a pot of light blue flowers upon the table, making every personification confused. "These are called forget-me-nots, my state flower, and were originated in Europe. Minnesota, has four different kinds of these dainty flowers that will represent our unity- as personifications- and as people."

"Now I don't ask of you to create a whole monument or dedication, there doesn't have to be any ceremonies or parades. Celebrate if you wish but its not required, all I ask is that every year, on the first day of spring, you plant one of these flowers in your capital city. Doesn't matter where, the time of day, just plant one."

She hesitated, looking over everyone and almost letting her anxiety get in the way of her presentation, she blurted out something she thought many were wondering. "The reason I chose this flower… Is because it has many meanings but usually represents a sort of… Innocent love, and as personifications I feel like it is our duty to upkeep that thought our people, so that they will still think about the little things that have such huge purposes in lives." And with that, the whole room was silent, and if you dropped a needle you could probably hear it perfectly. This **state**, had just touched the hearts of the whole world, whether she knew it or not, and Paris couldn't help but smile and clap.

She was impressed.

The whole room soon broke out in applause and everyone agreed to this decision, and while many said it was a low cost way to look good, they were genuinely happy. Alaska face could challenge the reds of the American flag and she hurried out of the center of attention, leaving the forget-me-not's in their spot.

**The Time Was World War III**

Paris ran into a dark alley holding desperately on to a small pot with just one little blue flower in it, struggling to survive the death ridden aroma of the city. Every forget me not in Paris had been burned from the Garden of Bleu to break the unity-the _innocence_- that the countries had fought so hard to keep.

The parisian people had thought that they were all gone, but this one forget-me-not that Paris had kept under her care had survived, and it was time that her people- the **world** -were reminded of this single hope that held them together.

She started to scale the closest building to her, protecting the dainty treasure as she did, but as she reached for the last bar it slipped out of her hold and all her hopes began to fall. In an act of despair she launched herself out to small flower and held onto it tightly as she fell onto the cobblestone ground.

Alaska flipped through the channels anxious and bored trying to find something that might calm her nerves, as she hit the news channel she was about to turn the hospital television off when the news started to talk of a personification that has yet to be determined dead or alive. Despite knowing the fact that personifications can't die unless the place they personify not longer exists, Alaska couldn't help but worry.

The report soon showed a woman with chocolate brown hair being carted into an ambulance and Alaska soon realized who it was.

"It was reported from a spectator that she had jumped off the side of a building in a hopeless attempt to save a flower, which is safe and sound. The flowers that might lead to this girl's death are forget-me-nots, a flower that was used to signify unity and innocence between countries."

"With this act of bravery, will the countries of our beloved world finally see past their grudges, or will this mean nothing to their cold, stone hearts.

Will this fellow personifications sacrifice be in vain?

Probably, tune in next time for-"

**The End**


	2. The Rebellion

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter two of Forget Me Not! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The OC's Alaska and Berlin belong to Akita Star. The OC Madrid belongs to Mimzy. I own the OC Paris.

* * *

_She fell so graceful._

That's what reports said.

Was **that** what people thought of this?

**Disgusting.**

Paris had recovered from her fall but remained quiet for long while, _refusing _to speak to anyone, with the exception of her best friend.

**Alaska**

It took years for the blonde to coax her friend to speaking to even her own husband simply because Paris was frustrated beyond belief. Frustrated that the people she cared about would not take arms and stop this madness. Even when she reminded them with the simple plant, that had been the symbol of simple times.

**THIS WORLD COULD DO BETTER**

After the Parisian Fall, security was tightened and the brunette swore she couldn't even breathe without being questioned. Her little act of "rebellion" had not been taken lightly by anyone but only few had taken action, but of course it was not what she was aiming for.

Gardens in Paris had been obliterated so that no one would have the notion to do something like this ever again, and the peoples response went just the way they needed to be. A small rebellion organization had formed all over the world eventually as several other personifications took a stand.

**The Forget-Me-Not's**

A group dedicated to the downfall of the war, starting riots wherever they could to show that they had a voice stronger than the military, and any politician. It was led by personifications who had taken a stand.

Paris would talk again, but her words were harsh to many and were not laced with the kindness her sarcasm used to hold.

_**Alaska**_

She hadn't always been kind and the pacifist she came off to be could no longer wait as her friends did wrong.

Soon after the Parisian Fall, thousands of Alaskans got together led by her, to plant a garden in the capital of forget-me-not's. It was a stand of peace and no one fought back as her people were thrashed by military. Her own people.

_**Madrid**_

After years of separation and defeat, Madrid could no longer stand back and let the world destroy itself like a apple rotten from the core with just the invasion of a single worm. Through smuggling of the oddest kind, every person in Madrid wore a forget-me-not in their pocket, telling stories in the loudest voice of times of peace.

Soon forget-me-not's were decorated all over the Spanish Wall, on either side children took arms with their chalk and drew.

_**Berlin**_

The people were dormant, their eyes hollow with despair reminding one of the dead, their skies grey with the depression of the city. They had given up their hope, their pride, and the fiery passion that used to burn in their rebellion. But no more.

No more hope.

Except for a small child who hummed a soft melody the lyrics had not been forgotten, and she held with the gently grasp of innocence, a flower. The flower that was bringing rebellion of peace and unity.

A soldier, stern with his gun, shot so easily through the braided hair and through her skull, that had not even gotten the chance to love.

They say the city shook that day, shook with fire of rebellion as the people burried the cobblestone streets with her flowers. Blood stained them, as the people struggled to protect their peace.

_**Paris**_

Paris had always joked with her brother about rebelling against him, seeing as it was what she was good at for decades. But she never thought that her teasing jokes would ever become a reality as her painters began to decorate her city with the symbol.

The worked by the silver moonlight, cloaked by its dark reign.

Not a single building was left untouched by the rebellion.

The Forget-Me-Not's had done it, they had made their move in this game of war, now it was _their_ turn.


End file.
